


Meant to be

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "You know how they say you only hurt the ones you love? Well, it works both ways.You and me we're proof... n-not, Ed?Yet, despite the wounds, despite the pain, despite the fear, we are still here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 6: Soulmates
> 
> I'm sorry if this ff could look too emotive but I tried to stay on the characters' IC as much as I could... this prompt hurted my soul, you could never imagine how much it did. This ship represents all for me and I share it with a special person, that I love more than everything and to whom I dedicate this. 
> 
> To you, my soulmate, my one true love... waiting to say these words to you as soon as possible while I swear eternal love.

"You know how they say you only hurt the ones you love? Well, it works both ways.  
You and me we're proof... n-not, Ed?  
Yet, despite the wounds, despite the pain, despite the fear, we are still here." Oswald coughed, trying to swallow the sudden knot that was built in his throat, making his voice too sharp and trembling.  
Edward was staring at him; teeth were strongly clutching his lower lip, hands slightly sweaty and trembling.  
Cobblepot stretched his hands towards those of his companion, squeezing them in his in a natural and affectionate gesture, which both clashed with his person or at least the one he had decided to be for others.  
Not with his Nygma, not with the only love of his life.  
"You once asked me if I believed in fate, remember?" Penguin remembered, the firmer grasp on the other hand.  
"Y-yes... when I found you in the woods and brought to my house." "Now, more than ever, I believe.  
There is a reason why we met... if we killed and saved each other, if we broke our heart and then sew it as best as we could. There's a reason why I'm now holding your hand, Edward Nygma.  
That is because, as I told you in the past, there can not be one without the other.  
We can only exist together.  
We're meant to be."  
Edward started to see blurry, a clear sign that his eyes were already filled with tears, the same ones that could be seen in the partner's green eyes.  
"The Penguins choose a single partner for all their lives... and I, from the first time I saw you, I chose you.  
That little shaky loser who is now a man of charisma and intelligence on top of any other man of this city." Cobblepot let out a laugh and, putting his hand into the jacket of the suit's pocket he pulled out a small purple velvet box.  
"Oswald, please... y-you know I'm not good in these situations..." mumbled mortified Nygma, pulling off his glasses to wipe his eyes.  
"What unites two people but touches only one?" Penguin asked, opening the box and showing the other a fine ring with a green stone set in the center.  
"Yes, I do."  
Edward rushed towards his companion, wrapping him in a hug; his heart was beating so hard that, for a moment, he had the fear it could hit Oswald, because of the much pounding on his chest.  
Cobblepot smiled, hugging him.  
"The Riddler was wrong to answer to my riddle!" He joked and, when the other pushed away to look upset at him, he grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.  
Their lips met harmoniously, as if they were born to fit perfectly over one another... as well as their souls, their hearts.

 

_We all hurt the loved person and all the people we love hurt us... if there was no love there would be no wounds._


End file.
